Digital Demon Knight
by Jauneforever
Summary: Jaune kept more then one secret from his team, this one was about another world and a year of adventure. Now that past has returned and he must help others fight a Darkness. 02 and 03. Knightshade Pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so as a fan of Digimon I got this idea, now in this story Ai and Mako don't exist as Impmon will be Jaune's partner. I do not own RWBY or Digimon. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1- Reunion after 4 years apart.**

Jaune's POV

Well my life has gone downhill recently. First I tell my friends about my transcripts and only Blake still associates with me. She said she couldn't judge me after everything she hid from us. Of course I still have some secrets but telling them to anyone would get me locked up in a madhouse. She actually went to prom with me since we both didn't have a date. I'm just glad the others haven't given her the cold shoulder as well. Then team RWBY went on a mission with Oobleck and when Blake sent me a call that got cut off, that set me off right away. I was lucky my team at least was willing to postpone our own mission to see if anything happened. Surprise, surprise something did happen. Grimm were suddenly flooding the city and we were sent in to help RWBY. Despite how hard everyone was fighting we might as well have been trying to put out a forest fire with water bottles. RWBY was already exhausted and we weren't far behind.

I'm lucky Blake helped train me as much as she did, without her I'd be dead right now. We're fighting back to back at this point. I provided her cover while she used Gambol Shroud to attack from a distance. However I can see the trembling in her legs, she'll collapse any moment. From what I've seen everyone else is fighting solo against the Grimm, I warned them at the beginning to stay together but they didn't listen. They haven't listened for a while now.

"Blake shield jump" using my shield I send Blake in the air like Pyrrha did with Nora in the Emerald forest, once in the air Blake shoots at the Grimm while I engage a few Beowolfs in combat. A shield bash to the snout sends one stumbling back into its fellow grimm and I slash it across the chest followed by piercing through it and getting the one right behind it as well. I back up and Blake lands behind me. "Jaune, I'm out of ammo." Okay if we compare the consumption rates of ammo of the members of Blake and I's teams I know that means Yang is close to empty, Weiss is probably out, and Ruby is either empty or low since she needs ammo to move her weapon around at max efficiency. "Great, from bad to worse. If you're out Weiss and Ruby are as well." We're cut off as some Beowolfs charge at us. Blake is able to use her dual blades to cut down some more beowolfs and an ursa while I deal with an ursa myself. A cry of pain alerts me to Blake's plight.

An alpha Beowolf has slashed her across the back, she doesn't have the aura to heal it and can't get up. Pushing all the aura I can into my legs to deal with the lactic acid build up I've been feeling I rush over and bash the thing away from Blake. "Jaune, just run. I'm dead weight now." A turn back to her and send her a hard stare. "No way in hell Blake, you didn't leave me before and I won't leave you now." I couldn't run even if I would. I'm barely standing as it is. When a boarbatusk rams into me I get sent flying and land right beside Blake, I know I'm out of aura when a cut on my arm doesn't heal.

I struggle to stand and make it too my feet, there are only about twenty grimm of various species but I can't take out that many. "Jaune just listen to me and do the smart thing. Don't get yourself killed for me, just run." I turn around and see tears in her eyes. I send her a smile "Please Blake when have I ever done the smart thing." I turn back to the grimm and see them charging. So dying trying to protect a friend, not the worse way to go. The grimm charge in reckless abandon, after all what do they have to fear. I'm just a guy with a sword. This is the end for me, I couldn't even protect one friend. An image appears in my mind, a purple imp with a red bandanna, gloves, and a yellow smiley face on his chest.

I wish I could have seen him again.

 **BADA BOOM!**

What… but that's. A ball of fire crashes into the lead grimm where it erupts into a burning inferno leading to the others backing off. I turn around and see a face I haven't seen in four years standing on a streetlight that amazingly been left standing. "Im…impmon." A smirk crosses his face and he hops down. "Long time no see partner, sorry it took so long but Azulongmon said it took a longer time to connect to your world." Blake is staring at Impmon in shock along with me, I break out of it soon enough and engulf him in a hug. "Ha ha Impmon finally, you're finally back." Impmon returns the hug for a bit before squirming loose "Hey, hey now blondie don't go thinking I've gotten too soft. So what's the deal here? You told me the walls kept your cities safe." Before I can begin to explain Blake interrupts.

"Ah Jaune, I can tell this is important to you but what the heck is going on?" I turn to answer her when some more familiar faces burst into the area we occupy from different routes. A goggle wearing teen with a red dinosaur that has a hazard symbol on its chest, a red headed girl with an anamorphic yellow fox, and a blue haired boy with a white rabbit that has large ears and green marks all over it's body. In tow with each of them is some of NPR and RWY. "Well Blake in order of appearance we have Impmon, my partner, Takato and Guilmon, Rika and Renamon, and finally Henry and Terriermon." The others look happy to see me and chorus of hellos greets me. Takato is the first to really speak "Hey Jaune long time no see, got a gift from Azulongmon. He also says to give you his apologizes for taking so long to connect to your world again." With that he tosses me a small electronic device with a white body and purple outline along with a card deck holder with a belt clip, my D-Power and digicards. Yang can't take being out of the loop anymore.

"What the hell is going on? One second I'm fighting Grimm and the next thing I know that fox has grabbed me and dragged me here. I didn't need help, I was winning." Rika scoffs at that. "Ya, surrounded and just punching randomly at an encroaching hoard is so winning." Yep same Rika I know. Suddenly grimm start coming from the routes that the others came from, they clearly followed them. Some caws alert me that a large swarm of Nevermores is coming as well. I address everyone "All right talk later, please tell me we can still biomerge." A series of nods answers me and I cheer. I focus on NPR and RWBY "I'll explain when we're not about to be torn to shreds for now just call the non-humans Digimon." A grin spreads across my face, I have to admit I've been dreaming of this moment for four years. We each hold our D-Powers in front of us and begin the biomergeing. "Ready Impmon?" He simply gives me a cheeky grin before replying "Do you even need to ask?"

 **Guilmon biomerge to…**

 **Renamon biomerge to…**

 **Terriermon biomerge to…**

 **Impmon biomerge to…**

 **Blakes's POV**

What the heck is going on? One second Juane is about to get himself killed trying to protect me and the next thing I know this Impmon shows up and they act like old friends. Now he and three others are cocooned in gold, blue, green, and purple energy respectively. The grimm have begun to charge when the energy disperses. A pressure enter the air and the grimm slow down, looking at the figures emerging with a cautious air.

 **Gallantmon –** from the red energy emerges a giant armored knight with a crimson cape and equipped with a lance and a shield.

 **Sakuyamon-** from the blue energy a woman covered in radiant golden armor designed like a fox carrying a staff emerges.

 **MegaGargomon** \- from the green energy a giant green robot shoots up into the sky. It has to be as tall as Beacon's main tower.

I notice that the humans have disappeared. They mentioned this was a merging so that means they fuse with the digimon. What will Jaune's fusion look like? My question is soon answered. The purple energy burst apart reveling a new form.

 **Beelzemon-** a demonic looking biker with two shotguns in holsters on his legs, Impmon's bandanna is wrapped around his left arm. Three eyes peer from behind a purple helmet, one green, one blue, and the third in the middle of the helmet is half green, half blue. A wicked smirk is on his face.

"Oh boy, it's great to be back in this form. Bunny boy keep the fliers from getting here and watch out for their feather attack. Fox face you think you can keep the Grimm off of the hunters." Sakuyamon nods to Jau… Beelzemon and floats over to us while MegaGargomon bellows his understanding and turns to the approaching flock of Nevermores, parts off his arms then open up " **Mega Barrage** " a volley of bullets launch forward and decimate the Nevermores. Beelzemon turns to Gallantmon and draws his guns "Looks like that leaves these guys to you and me Dino-boy." Gallantmon ready's his lance "Hey want to see who can take out the most?" a grin spreads across Beelzemon's face "Now you're speaking my language." This form is completely different from Jaune or is it simply a side we've never seen before.

Both charge the grimm, Beelzemon firing shots as he runs " **Double Impact** " each shot kills a grimm. During this Gallantmon has attacked some Beowolfs. " **Lightning Joust** " from his lance lightning launches forward and fries several Beowolfs before moving on to the next. This continues with the two of them trying to kill more than the other until only a King Taijitu is remaining. "I got forty-eight dino boy. You?" Gallantmon readies himself to charge. "Same." In an instant both charge the King Taijitu with Gallantmon piercing the white head and Beelzemon using his hand to pierce the black head. With all the grimm dead energy once more covers the digimon and Jaune and the others reappear.

Jaune sends a grin towards the one named Takato "Looks like it's a tie." As soon as he finishes saying that he collapses and would have hit the ground if Henry didn't catch him. "What's wrong with him." Please tell me he's okay. Impmon is the one to reply "Don't worry, partner's just exhausted. He was only standing up through sheer willpower when I got here, biomerging simply made him pass out." Pyrrha stares at Impmon before speaking "Why are you calling him partner?" there's a possessive tone to her voice I feel anger at, why I can't say. I do know she doesn't have a right to have that tone. She hasn't spoken or spent any time with Jaune beyond what is necessary since he told us about his transcripts.

Impmon gains a proud look on his face and puffs up his chest. "Because that's what he is. My partner, together we're tied for strongest taming duo with Goggles and Dino-boy over there." A bullhead then appears and an evac team gets us out. I stay next to Jaune on the ride back while Impmon is on his other side. The little guy hasn't left his side since we got on. "Would you mind explaining how Jaune knows you all?" Impmon turns to look at me "Sorry but I'll leave that to blondie once he wakes up, it's his story." I accept that and don't bother him again. Jaune owes me an explanation though.

 **Jaune's POV**

Ugg where am I? I quick look around shows me I'm in Beacon's hospital, I must have passed out after biomerging. A weight on my right arm makes me look down to see Blake asleep on it with Impmon is sleeping next to me. Blake seems to feel my movements and wakes up herself. "Jaune are you okay?" I assure her I'm alright and she sighs in relief only to then glare at me "Now would you mind explaining why you hid this from us." Us? A closer look around the room shows RWY and NPR are here as well along with the Tamers. I must have been out of it for a while because I can see the sun rising. Hearing Blake wakes the others up. As soon as they are up they join in questioning me as well. "COULD YOU BE ANY LOUDER?" Impmon shouts at them after they wake him up. With them quiet I begin "The reason I didn't tell you is it sounds insane. And besides from Blake I was barely on speaking terms with the rest of you. I met Impmon five years ago when I was messing around with a computer after my father tore into me for a horrible training session. I was just messing around with some code and the next thing I know a portal sucks me into the computer. I ended up in a tunnel made of data then my D-Power appeared in front of me and I popped out in a park and met Impmon." Impmon gains a sheepish look and the ntakes over.

"We didn't really get off to a good start, I thought he would treat me like a pet and so I ran off. He kept tracking me down and we eventually managed to work together to take out a Harpymon. After that things got hectic." I nod and then speak back up. "We started working with these six more to keep the wild Digimon from causing problems and then these Digimon called Devas started showing up, they were pretty much the White Fang of Digimon. They wanted to eliminate all humans and Digimon that had human partners. After beating most of them we ended up having to head into the digital world to try and talk sense into their boss, Zhuqiaomon, and to take back a friend of ours they stole. Some of Takato's friends actually became Tamers during this period and we met another Tamer named Ryo and one by one the four of us earned the ability to Biomerge. Once we managed to beat Zhuqiaomon a rouge program called the D-reaper emerged, grabbed a friend of our named Jeri whose partner died taking a blow for her without our knowledge, and used her sorrow as a power source. We went back to our world and the thing followed us and tried to delete the Human world but we eventually managed to stop it. After that I got sent back home and the Digimon had to return to their world due to the nature of the way we defeated the D-reaper. A whole year had gone by and my "family" barely noticed I was gone. And so here we are." Disbelief is on their faces but they can't deny it considering what they saw.

"Quite the story Mister Arc." I turn to see Ozpin in the door. "Oh Professor I might have to leave for a while, the only reason Azulongmon would send the other Tamers here is if something was up. Am I right Takato?" Takato nods in response. "Azulongmon said he'd tell us more once we found you but he wouldn't say anymore." Speak of the devil, our D-powers start blinking and beams of light shoot out and converge in the center of the room to form a hologram of Azulongmon. "Ah, it's good to see you eight are together again." I get onto my feet and meet the dragon's gaze.

"Azulongmon, long time no see. I think I'll cut to the chase and ask what's happening in the digital world." Azulongmon lets out a chuckle. "Still as impatient as ever. Very well, my sector is currently facing a human trying to take over. The Digidestined of that sector come from another world, I believe it's has a link to your comrades world in the form of a TV show." Takato's jaw drops and he questions Azulongmon. "Are you telling me Tai and the others are real." Oh I remember that show now, I watched a few episodes with Takato once. "That is right young Hazard bearer. Now the fight has fallen to a younger generation, they are all around your age but they have a problem of in-fighting. Davis, their leader, is ignored for a more experienced Tk, the problem with that is Tk's plans aren't always the best and he has a grudge against Virus types for the Devimon incident. The intruder, or as he calls himself the Digital Emperor, uses Dark Rings to control Digimon, Tk is unnecessarily violent with any Virus types under the Ring's spell and only Davis seems to care about it. I require you ten to go and help these new warriors. I fear things are worse than they seem." Okay we're back in action but something he said sticks with me.

"I'm sorry but there are only four Tamer sets here." A smile crosses Azulongmon's face. "Oh but I see a perfect candidate to join your ranks right here, I even have a partner for her." A sphere of light leaps out of my D-power and settles in front of Blake. When the sphere breaks it reveal a black D-power, a set of cards, and a Blackgatomon. The Blackgatomon turns to look at Blake. "Hello Blake, I'm Blackgatomon your Digi-partner." Blake stares at her new partner in shock. I really can't blame her, seeing that Blake is kind of out of it I decide to break the ice. "Well Blake, welcome to the Tamers."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright time for chapter two. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I own neither RWBY nor Digimon.**

 **Chapter 2 – On the Job Training.**

 **Blake's POV**

What's this weight on my chest? I open my eyes to see BlackGatomon lying on my chest while sleeping. Oh right I got a Digi-partner yesterday. It took a while for it to sink in but I got over it soon enough. I poke BlackGatomon in her side. "Come on BlackGatomon, wake up." Her eyes flutter open and she hops of my chest. "Oh why did you have to do that? I was having such a good catnap." I sneak into the bathroom and try to take a shower quietly so I can head out to meet Jaune and the other Tamers, he said something about teaching me the basics. Once out of the shower I get dressed and head to the cafeteria to find the Tamers and Digimon, including BlackGatomon, are already eating. Jaune notices me and gestures to a plate he got for me. Sitting down I thank him and then start to chow down. Once he's finished eating Jaune begins to explain what makes my circumstances different from the others.

"BlackGatomon is a Champion level Digimon, a rank higher then Rookie which is what the others base form is. Now this doesn't make her much more powerful, Gatomon and their variants aren't considered as a truly strong species. I would never let my guard down with one but we've beaten Champions at Rookie level before. So you only have an Ultimate level and then Mega Level Digi-evolution, also, and I mean no disrespect but well… can I tell them about "those"." He must mean my ears, he had better have a good reason for this. I nod to answer and Jaune looks relieved and then whispers to the others about my Faunus nature. Once that's done he goes on to explain his worries. "Considering you're the first F-Tamer I have no idea how that effects Biomerging. Could be nothing, could change a lot. Speaking of which what do you evolve to BGmon? Your species has a few different routes." BGmon? Well BlackGatomon is a mouthful to say. BlackGatomon swallows the mouthful of milk she has and the answers.

"I can go to LadyDevimon and then Lilithmon." The others stare at her before Jaune whips out a notebook and starts erasing things and writing some new stuff in. Upon my questioning stare he answers my unspoken question. "Lilithmon is like Beelzemon, a member of the Seven Demon Lords. I'll have to work even more with you now." He then goes back to his notebook and Henry takes over. "A link is formed between a Tamer and Digi-partner, our emotions and sometimes even thoughts are linked. It becomes even more pronounced once you Biomerge for the first time. Lilithmon is the Digital Demon Lord of Lust, the effect of that could be quite bad for you." No need to explain further. I thought about what Henry said and turned to Jaune. "What about when you Biomerged for the first time." Impmon is the one to answer.

"Blondie here is so selfless he balanced me out rather than get greedier, he grew a distinct want for friendship though." Jaune bonks Impmon on the head and then slips his notebook away. "Alright so first things first is we need to show you the basic functions of the D-power and then I'll teach you how to deal with feedback of your partner. The two of us have natural Virus types, while not all Virus types are bad they are naturally chaotic so that can mess with you sometimes." I tilt my head in puzzlement. "Natural Virus types?" Takato takes over from there.

"The three types Digimon are Data, Vaccine, and Virus. We'll go into that later but what he means by Natural is the fact I created Guilmon. Guilmon's virus instincts are so suppressed you can forget he's a Virus type." I nod and then Jaune leads us to a training room that Ozpin cleared for us. Jaune turns to face us and gestures towards Takato. "If you will Google-head please show our newest member how the card scanner works." Takato scowls at the name while the other laugh at it. "I had hoped you would forget about that, DIGIMODIFY HYPERWING ACTIVATE." Takato swipes a card through his D-power and six wings of light appear on Guilmon who take to the air. Jaune then begins a lecture.

"D-powers can temporarily grant our partners increased strength, speed, give new weapons or techniques, and even mess with our opponents. I don't bother with the attack cards as Impmon is quite skilled at using attacks from the data of digimon he's absorbed. I recommend going over your deck and seeing what ideas and combos you can come up with." I agree and then while the others move on to some training he pulls me aside to talk. "Now to deal with the feedback from your partner you need to learn to shove those thoughts they give you into a corner of your mind when you can't deal with them at the moment. Each of us has our own way of dealing with it but I can guide you in containing them." What follows are several meditation techniques Jaune either picked up or learned from Henry. Things were going fine until Cardin showed up.

"Well, well. What do we have here? I heard you brought some freaks here but I never expected Belladonna to be a part of this. I always knew she had a soft spot for you Arc but to hang out with the freaks." Cardin went back to being a jerk soon after Jaune saved him but he kept his mouth shut about his transcripts since Jaune had some blackmail on him, what even I don't know. "Listen Cardin we're kind of busy, so move along or leave with some injuries." A sneer crosses Cardin's face. "Oh really now, well if these guys hang out with you they must be weak as well." Jaune simply walks up to Cardin, who looks like he expects Jaune to talk somemore, and then knees him in the groin followed by a roundhouse kick to the face when Cardin doubles over to knock him out.

"I may suck with a weapon but hand to hand I can handle." I was aware Jaune had some martial arts training but he was focusing on learning how to use a weapon since his fighting style was to deal with humans or faunus. Jaune then turns towards Henry. "Some of that stuff you taught me stuck." RDL drags Cardin out of the room when Impmon throws a fireball at them and then Jaune then asks to see my deck and begins shuffling through it once I give it to him before drawing out a blue card and showing it to me. "You lack any normal evolution cards but this blue one is the one you want to go to Ultimate level. Also according to Azulongmon you can already biomerge so you don't have to wait like we did to do it in a real world." I just nod along as I'm slightly lost. Before we can go any further the D-powers repeat what they did yesterday and another hologram of Azulongmon appears.

"Tamers I need you to go to the Digital World now! The Emperor has used TK's hatred of Virus types against the Digidestined by sending only Virus types at them and they refuse to listen to Davis's call to retreat. They defeated the first few waves but this next one will finish them off." A serious look appears on everyone's face. Jaune steps forward. "Just open a portal to their location and we'll take care of it. But so help me if this TK character tries to attack us because we have Virus types I give him a lesson he won't forget." Azulongmon simply nods and a portal opens in front of us. Jaune then turns and holds his hand out to me while BlackGatomon jumps on my shoulder. "Ready to go Blake?" no I'm not but I can trust Jaune to have my back. Swallowing my fear I grab his hand.

"Yeh, lead the way Jaune." A smile forms on Jaune's face and we leap into the portal.

 **Davis's POV**

Curse you TK, I don't care what happened to you when you were twelve. This is crazy, we've spent two hours fighting pointless battles just because you have problems with Virus types. Why did Tai even bother making me leader, the others treat me like a figurehead at best while listening to everything TK says. Half the time his idea fail outright and the other half we make it through by the skin if the skin of our teeth. "Davis, I can't keep going." Dang it Veemon is out of energy. Only Patamon and Gatomon have enough left to Digivolve again but that won't last long against the thirty or so Devidramon flying up in the air. The Devidramon send another round of **Demonic Gales** at us and I brace for impact.

" **Pyro Sphere"**

" **Terrier Tornado"**

" **Diamond Storm"**

" **Lightning Paw"**

" **Night of Blizzards"**

When I open my eyes five humans and five digimon are in front of us and have blocked the attacks that were headed our way. The blond boy turns back to face us. "So you're the Digidestined of this sector. We'll explain later after we sort this out." He then turns to the black haired girl. "Blake stay by them and have BlackGatomon attack any that get by us. I'd rather you see a fight between Digimon before you get involved in one." Blake agrees and then she and her partner move beside us. Yolei immediately starts questioning the girl. "Who are you people and how did you get Digivices." The girl doesn't look in her direction but answers anyway. "I got BlackGatomon from Azulongmon yesterday and Jaune met Impmon five years ago along with the others meeting their partners at the same time." Five years ago? That was before TK and Kari had their first experience with the Digital World. The four teens standing ahead of us each draw a card and slash it through their Digivices and energy surrounds their Digimon.

 **Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon**

 **Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon**

 **Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon**

So the red dinosaur became a larger red dinosaur with white hair and blades on his arms, the small rabbit became a man-sized rabbit with gattling guns for hands, and the anamorphic fox became a nine-tailed fox with flames on each tail end. It's the last one that worries me.

 **Impmon digivolve to Devimon**

As soon as the Devil-like digimon appears anger coats TK's face. The guy needs a therapist, I'll admit I can get angry sometime and be hot headed but if a Virus type comes along TK loses all control. I turn to Blake and ask her some questions. "So who is who?" Blake looks at me from the corner of her eyes before answering. "Jaune is the blond, Rika is the red head, Henry is the blue haired boy, and Takato is the other goggle wearer." Okay we got names down at least. I then turn to see what's practically a well- organized machine. The eight of them are able to communicate effectively and the Digimon are quite strong for Champion level.

"Devimon aim for the black rings." Jaune and Devimon are particularly impressive, just from watching this I can tell he's a leader. The guy named Takato seems to share that position with him as their alternating who gives orders in battle. " **Tengu** " Kyubimon emits a high-pitched scream and shatters some of the Dark Rings while Gargomon is shooting the rings with extreme accuracy. Growlmon is focusing on taking down the tower we forgot all about and Devimon is in the air fighting his draconic cousins.

"Honestly, this is all my cousins can muster. Taste this **Death Hand** " a blast of purple energy eliminates more rings and soon all the Devidramon have been chased off. Devimon touches down on the ground but has to dodge to the right. " **Hand of Fate** " I turn to see TK and Angemon glaring, at least I think Angemon is glaring, at Devimon. "What the hell are you doing here Devimon? You should be dead." Seriously TK, you don't think it's possible more than one Devimon exists. Before anyone can make a move a gun click is heard and Blake is pointing a strange weapon at TK. It doesn't look like any weapon I've ever seen but I can clearly see the muzzle of a gun.

"Try that again and I put several new holes in you." TK freezes and I try to settle things down. "Now, now let's not fight. Angemon go back to Patamon." Angemon looks like he's about to protest when he see four separate attacks aimed at him from the new guy's digimon. Once he's back in his Rookie form Blake puts the weapon up. "There, now guys no one make a move against Devimon or any of the others okay." Yolei, being the pain in the butt she is, starts yelling at me. "Are you stupid Davis, wait dumb question. They have Devimon, you remember what TK and Kari told us about him." Rika glares at Yolei and gets right up in her face.

"Listen here idiot, we just saved your lives. I don't care what happened to Hat boy the last time he was in the Digital world but if he attacks Takato, Jaune, or Blake for having Virus types again I will take that hat and shove it up his… mmgrff "Takato puts his hand over Rika's mouth and drags her away while Jaune walks over with Devimon walking behind him. "Look we were sent in because you guys can't do your job right. This is a clear example of that fact. Why didn't you retreat when your leader called for it?" Wait they recognize me as the leader! Cody then steps forward and speaks. "We felt that as the one with the greatest experience TK was the ideal leader…" Yolei then interrupts. "Also Davis is too stupid to actually lead us." A scowl crosses my face at that, I get I'm not a genius but I've never failed a class or been held back." Kari then voices her opinion.

"I don't agree with Yolei but I also thought my brother made a mistake and that TK was a better choice." That actually hurt me, Kari has been ignoring me ever since TK came back. I can admit I've acted like an ass on a few occasions since then but she constantly cancels any plans we make to hang out with TK, which really helped my crush on her wither away. Blake crosses her arms and stares at the rest of my team, her eyes seem almost feline. "And how has you "leader" done so far? Because if today is any indication of the usual way things turn out you picked the wrong leader." TK gets angry at that and makes a move towards Blake only to back off when a fireball is thrown right beside his head. "Make a move TP and I'll make sure the next **Bada Boom** is on your face." Note to self, never anger Impmon. Also I'm not the only one calling TK that for once. Seeing things are going downhill I try to change the subject.

"So how are you guys able to Digivolve when the tower was still up?" Henry is the one to answer. "Azulongmon said because we use a different method to do so the towers can't stop our digievolutions." I don't know you are Azulongmon is but whoever you are thank you. Jaune then begins to explain further. "We're from another sector of the Digital world and from two different real worlds, Blake and I come from one and the others another. We were asked to help you all out since TK's hatred of Virus types is unsettling to the Sovereigns." I know the Sovereigns run the Digital-world so I also know I don't want to piss them off. "So how can we contact you guys if we need help?" Takato answers this one. "Azulongmon will contact us whenever you all are in trouble and we'll go from there. However try and attack Guilmon and things will end badly for you." They don't trust us for now, great job TK. A two portals then open up, one shows a normal city and the other shows a school that looks unlike anything I've ever seen. Takato, Rika, and Henry say goodbye to Jaune and Blake and enter the other portal showing the city with their partners while Blake and Jaune enter the school one. Once their gone I turn to TK.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING TK?! THEY WERE HELPING US OUT AND YOU ATTACKED THEM. WHAT IF THEY DECIDED TO ATTACK BACK? WE WOULDN'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST THEM IN OUR CURRENT CONDITION AND EVEN AT FULL STRENGTH PROBABLY WOULDN'T." A slap hits me in the right cheek and I turn to see Kari glaring at me. "Don't you start yelling at TK, you don't know what he's been through." That's it, I had it up to here with these people. "No I do know what he's been through, he never shuts up about it. I get it was probably traumatizing to watch a friend die but Patamon came back and since then TK has been vicious against all Virus types we've faced. I've tried toughing it out but it's clear that's not going to work. We're talking to the older Digidestined when we get back and getting them involved in this because I'm not going to die so TK can have some petty indirect revenge on a Digimon long gone." I open a gate and Veemon and I go through it leaving the others shocked. I wonder if the new guys have a opening?

 **Jaune's POV**

Blake, BlackGatomon, Impmon, and I emerge back in Beacon only to find our teams waiting for us. Yang grabs me by the collar and gives me a red-eyed stare "What were you thinking taking my partner somewhere without us? I don't care what you and that purple toy think there is no way you're strong enough to protect her." I remove her hand to everyone's surprise and meet Yang's glare. "Like it or not Blake's destiny has become intertwined with the Digital-World now. It's highly likely some Digimon might start spilling over into our world and while Hunters might be able to handle anything below and maybe a few ultimate level Digimon, Mega level Digimon will tear them apart. Blake will be targeted because she is one of the few lines of defense we will have against that and as Blake's senior Tamer I need to teach her how to do this or she will die. Also I do have the strength to protect her as you saw yesterday." Yang glares some more and then moves to the other side of the training room.

"You and me right here, right now. I want to face that Beelzemon guy and when I beat him you have to stay away from Blake." Blake gets angry at Yang's proposal but I walk to the other side and Impmon follows. "We can't control what Blake does so leave that out but if you want to see our power then fine. Impmon I'll take full control this time if you don't mind." Impmon agrees and we begin Biomerging.

 **Blake's POV**

I can't believe Yang, Jaune has done nothing that has ever come close to harming me and yet she acts like he's going to get me killed. I love having her as a partner but I honestly think her reckless attitude is more likely to do that. Once Beelzemon is formed I notice his eyes are all blue now, that must be a sign Jaune is in full control. Ren acts as a referee and tell both of them to go. Yang instantly charges in and sends a barrage of punches at Beelzemon but none of them connect. "Come on Goldilocks I was expecting more from you." Yang's eyes turn red from the taunt and she loses any semblance of order in her attacks. Beelzemon capitalizes on that and sends his own punch which sends Yang flying into the other side of the room.

"Give it up Goldilocks, I'm not even fighting in my strongest form or using anywhere near full power. The gap between us is just too big." Yang ignores that and charges again only to be stoped in her tracks when Beelzemon traps her in an orb of energy. " **Primal Orb**. Picked this up from one of those Devas. Now this fight is over Yang, I can detonate that at will." Yang tries to break free but eventually quits and nods her head. When the orb is released she just rushes Beelzemon again only to gain a punch to the face which sends her flying once more. Beelzemon separates into Jaune and Impmon and they walk out of the room but not before Jaune yells something at me. "Meet me at our training spot tonight. We need you to be able to digivolve before we end up facing something more dangerous." Without another word Jaune and Impmon are out the door. BlackGatomon then tugs on my leg and I look down at her.

"So what's the deal between you two? I saw a picture of you guys dressed up together at a dance but you don't act like a couple." A blush comes onto my face. "Jaune's only a friend, nothing more." A smirk appears on her face before she speaks in a coy tone. "Oh sure, I'll buy that." I avoid her gaze with my cheeks burning before responding. "Why do you even care about that anyway?" BlackGatomon's smirk grows and that worries me. "Just wanted to know so it wouldn't be awkward when I try to make Impmon mine, now I simply have to push you and Jaune together. If you need me I'll be reading your smut collection for ideas." My entire face is burning now and it takes a few seconds for that last bit to register. "HEY, they're not smut."

 **Alright so what do you think? I am considering adding one other new tamer from the RWBY group but it's a surprise for who it is, I will give a hint in that it's a she though. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Jauneforever out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright time for the 3** **rd** **chapter of Digital Demon Knight. Do note there will be some differences between the actual episodes of 02 and this story but its fanfiction so of course it would happen. I hope you all enjoy this one.**

 **Chapter 3- Rescue Op in a City of Machines.**

 **Davis's POV**

You know I should have known something bad would happen now. After we got back from our meeting with Jaune's group I talked to all the available older Digidestined and asked for some help. I understand they can't make the others change their opinions but with them nearby perhaps TK will be more controlled. This led to them participating more in our Dark Spire missions, the last one of today ended with us having to retreat since "brilliant TK" called for it. I have no doubt security would be increased after we left and all the Guardromon did was walk forward and fire, we simply could have picked them off using the alleyways. Now Kari is trapped in the city and I'm arguing with the others now outside of the city as they plan a suicidal charge.

"What don't you understand about this Davis? We have to go get her." I'm not disagreeing with TK about that but we can't do it alone. "We need to get Jaune's team to help us. Security has probably gone through the roof now and we'll need the firepower they can provide." A look of anger appears on TK's face and I know he's thinking of Devimon. "No, we don't need those Virus-lovers to help us. Come on guys." Yolei and Cody both follow him although Cody looks uneasy with this. Veemon stares up at me.

"So Davis, how could we get ahold of them." I simply hold up my Digivice and stare at the screen. "Look, I'm not stupid and I know you Sovereigns must have had some hand in making these things. Ergo you're listening in on us with them, if you are please get Jaune's team to come help." There's no verbal answer but the fact the screen flashes a few times is encouraging. "Now Veemon we wait and see if they show up." Please show up.

 **Jaune's POV**

It's been four days since we met the newbies and I had my fight with Yang, things have deteriorated between me and the others even further and I've noticed Pyrrha sending jealous looks at Blake. My relationships aren't the only ones suffering through, students have been having outbreaks of anger and jealousy since then as well. It's gotten so bad Combat class had to be cancelled due to excessive violence. I have a theory as to why this is happening and I pray I'm wrong, currently I'm checking the code of Beacon's mainframe to try and see if my theory is true.

"What exactly are you hoping to see Mr. Arc." Ozpin has been supervising me during the process and Impmon is sitting on one of the armrests of the chair I'm in. "It's not what I want to see, it's what I don't want to see." Ozpin nods but he's still lost, I've told him to prepare evacuation protocols just in case I'm right and he was willing to listen. As I'm working my D-power flashes and I grab it. "Azulongmon, what is it?" I'm shocked when another voice is the one to answer.

"Is that you Jaune? Wait these things work as Walkie-Talkies?" How did Davis contact me? You know what never mind that for now. "What's the situation Davis?" A long sigh is heard and Davis then explains. "One of my team got trapped in enemy territory, the others have gone to rescue her and I know we won't have the fire power for this… oh crap, they just blew a hole in the wall. Yah so any help you can send would be much appreciated." I resist the urge to slam my head at the newbies stupidity, going back into enemy territory you just left and expecting less resistance is so stupid. "I got a message telling me Takato, Henry, and Rika are busy today so only me and Blake can come help." I stare at Ozpin and he nods. "Yah the two of us can come help. I should warn you that we'll have a LadyDevimon with us this time, should I expect another attack?" I'm impressed with how fast Blackgatomon and Blake have bonded, it took me and Impmon forever to work together. Biomerging is still beyond them though, nothing time probably won't fix. For some reason though Blake keeps blushing whenever she's near me and BlackGatomon sends her a look. Wonder what that's about. A pause occurs before Davis answers.

"Kari and Gatomon might actually be the problem this time, they had a bad run in with one." Impmon face palms and just shakes his head. "Got it Goggle-head Jr, we'll get there soon." Impmon then hops off and goes to look for Blake and BlackGatomon. I close out of the mainframe before heading to do the same before Ozpin stops me. "Mr. Arc I need to know what could be affecting my students." The tone in his voice tells me this isn't optional." I turn to face him and make sure he understands just how big a threat this could be.

"I think some Mega-level digimon are causing these mood swings, the two that are most likely are not the kind of foes I want to fight ever. Levimon, Digital Demon Lord of Envy and Daemon Digital Demon Lord of Wrath. If a giant red crocodile appears and/or a red hooded demon evacuate as quickly as possible, also look for any reports of this kind of activity happening elsewhere if you could please." Ozpin actually gains a look of worry but nods in response and I rush off to find Blake. I stop by my locker and grab my gear before heading to the courtyard, Blake and I agreed to meet here if something ever came up and we weren't together. When I arrive Impmon, Blake, and BlackGatomon are waiting for me.

 **Blake's POV- a few minutes earlier**

"BlackGatomon, what do you have against me?" my Digipartner stares up at me from her little bed we made her with an innocent look in her eyes. "Whatever are you talking about Blake?" her tone is dripping with honey. I hold up my copy of the first volume of Ninjas of Love that BlackGatomon had earlier, I'm so glad my team is at the library right now. "You replaced the two main character's names with mine and Jaune's. You keep doing this kind of stuff, either your trying to make a fake love letter from me or your trying to push us together literally. Why are you so persistent on the two of us getting together?" BlackGatomon simply smirks and puts her hands on her hips. "I simply hate how you're denying what you feel Blake. I'm a full believer in never holding back your emotions." I'll say, whenever she talks to Impmon it usually involves flirting.

"How many times do I have to say it, there is nothing between me and Jaune." BlackGatomon gives me a stare that conveys her disbelief. "Really Blake, you actually believe that. The guy always has a smile when he sees you and you come out of your shell somewhat for him." I refuse to look at her as I know she's right. He really does help drag me out of my shell. "Just let it go, it wouldn't work out between us." At this point BlackGatomon has hopped up on my bed and is looking at me with concern. "And why can't it work out for you two." I just point at my bow, I know Jaune could care less about me being a faunus but I know it wouldn't work out.

"My past shoved to the side and the people from it that could come after Jaune to get to me, he's the only son of a powerful family. Despite his less than stellar relationship with them he is still the one that will carry on the Arc name and that means his family probably has some girl already picked out for him. She'll be a wealthy, well-connected human that's probably gorgeous, someone Jaune will eventually get use to and settle down with. I'm simply a Faunus from the streets that has a less then desirable past, better I don't try to fly too high so I can avoid the sun's burn." I won't lie and say I haven't entertained the notion of dating Jaune but he probably doesn't return the interest, otherwise he would have made his interest known by now.

"You know for a smart girl you say the stupidest things sometimes, do you honestly think Jaune cares about any of that? The answer is obviously no, honestly you're such a scaredy cat." I send a glare her way. Before I can continue however a knock is heard. "Hey someone get the doorknob I can't reach it." I get up and open the door to let Impmon in, as soon as I do BlackGatomon pounces on him knocking him to the ground. "Ah, you just couldn't stay away, could you Impmon." Impmon blushes and struggles loose. "Hey, try to control yourself for now BGmon." Once he has BlackGatomon off him he brushes himself off and looks at me. "We just got a call from Davis, they need help and we're the only ones who can go now." Nodding and rushing to my locker I grab Gambol Shroud and head to the courtyard where Jaune will meet us. On the way however I run into Sun.

"Hey there Blake. So I was wondering if you were free tomorrow cause if you are I was thinking we could go out." I nearly said no but then thought about it, this could help with BlackGatomon's nagging. "Sure Sun, I'll contact you later but I got to go do something right now." I rush past him and the Digimon follow. When I look back Impmon has a lost look in his eyes, Jaune had the same one when he first met Sun as well. "You okay Impmon?" Impmon shakes his head and then focus returns to his eyes. "Sorry, I'm not a fan of monkey's and dogs." There's a story there for later. We soon arrive at the courtyard and Jaune come's running up a few minutes later.

 **Jaune's POV**

"Everyone ready to go?" the others confirm they are and we open a portal, a new function I put on our scrolls, to Davis's location. When we come out we find Davis and Veemon in a dessert with a domed city in front of us. "Hey guys, glad you were willing to help out." Blake replies first. "So any ideas on what we're facing?" Davis shakes his head and brings his hands up to his shoulders. "The only thing I know for certain is a whole bunch of Guardromon." Guardromon huh, luckily I've got experience with that species. "Alright let's go, Davis you guide us the best you can." Nodding we head through some doors the newbies blew wide open.

"Blake take to the ledges and be ready to shoot, Davis where are the Dark Rings generally located on the Guardromon." Davis answers while Blake throw Gambol Shroud and prepares to climb with BlackGatomon climbing onto Blake's shoulder. "They've all been on their chests around that porthole." Before Blake climbs I grab her shoulder. "Be careful Blake, I don't want to have to take you back injured." Blake smiles at me before heading up to the ledge. I turn to follow Davis and we make our way to the sounds of fighting. We soon find Guardromon coming at us while Blake is fighting on the ledge to take out their snipers. "Davis you ready?" he sends a smirk my way. "Always."

 **Impmon digivolve to Devimon**

 **BlackGatomon digivolve to LadyDevimon**

 **Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon**

Once all three have reached a higher level the battle starts turning in our favor. Devimon and Ladydevimon have taken to the sky and are sniping the Dark Rings while Flamedramon is using his **Fire Rocket** technique to fight closer to the Guardromon. **"Grenade Destroyer"** a bunch of missiles with whistles are sent flying at us so I draw Crocea Mors and put on my shield and get in front of Davis, the blast sends me skidding back but my shield held.

"Devimon let's wrap this up quick. Digimodify WarGreymon's Dramon Destroyers." Yellow claws appear around Devimon's hands and he rushes the remaining Guardromon. "All right, time to cut you tin can's down to size." Using the new weapon Devimon cuts through all the projectiles sent his way and then gets the Dark Rings off the Digimon. Soon all of the Guardromon are free and we're moving on to the next area. When we arrive at the next site we find that Kari girl being choked by an Andromon while the other Digimon are down for the count and their partners are pleading with the Andromon to stop.

"KARI! Flamedramon get her loose." Flamedramon leaps into the air and surrounds himself with fire. **"Flaming Fist."** He barrels towards Andromon who drops Kari and releases his blade. **"Lightning Blade."** Flamedramon is sent flying while TK grabs Kari and pulls her away from the Andromon, by the time Flamedramon lands he's back in rookie stage as Veemon. Davis runs to Veemon's side "Hey Veemon, you okay?" Veemon weakly nods. "Yah but you're kneeling on my tail." Davis jumps back and rubs the back of his head. The Andromon then faces the other newbies and his chest opens up. **"Gatling Attack!"** Machine gun fire head towards the others and they have no way to protect themselves.

Blake's voice then rings out. "Digimodify WarGreymon's Brave Shield." LadyDevimonswoops down in front of them and uses the shield to block the attack. "Sorry but I can't afford to look bad in front of my man." I resist the urge to laugh at the blush on Devimon's face. Turning his attention back to us Andromon runs at me with his blade back out. Using my shield to block and I send Crocea Mors at his neck where the Dark Ring is located but the ring withstands the blow. "What the heck?" Crocea Mors has cut through Grimm armor before and this ring resists it. "Guys this one must have Chrome Digizoid in it." That stuff is practically indestructible.

"P…please st…stop me." The Andromon seems to be fighting the ring but it's clear he can't break fully free of its control. "I… I don't wa…want to hurt my frie …nds. Destroy me." Cries ring out from the others except for Blake and Davis, they both realize this is what he wants. I look at him and nod. "Got it Andromon. DEVIMON SEND HIM OUT WITH A BANG!" Devimon nods with a solemn look on his face. "There's only one attack worthy of taking out someone like you Andromon, an attack given to me by a fallen comrade." He pulls his fist back and orange flames appear on it. "It was an honor facing someone like you Andromon, **FIST OF THE BEAST KING!** " Punching forward a large blast of flames shaped like a Lion's head shoots forth.

"NO DON"T!" Kari runs at Andromon but Davis stops her. "Kari it's what he wants, besides you said Digimon can be reborn right." Well that's news to me. The blast hits Andromon and he's consumed by the flames, he gets one last message out before he's bursts into data. "Thank you." With that his data goes flying off and Kari drops to her knees. Devimon is shaking in anger. "I KNOW YOU'RE WATCHING US YOU FAKE EMPEROR SO YOU LISTEN HERE, PRAY I NEVER FIND YOU OR I'LL MAKE YOU BEG FOR DEATH." Devimon then goes back to Impmon and walks up to me before hopping on my shoulder with a small frown on his face.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!? WE COULD HAVE SAVED HIM!" I turn to see Kari yelling at us, a send a glare her way. Couldn't she see that's what Andromon wanted? "I did what Andromon wanted so lay off. We're out of here Davis, I'll leave the rest to you." All that's left should be the Control Spire so we can head back. Blake walks up to my side carrying BlackGatomon and I open a portal back. Once on the other side Impmon speaks up. "Hey Jaune can we go work off some of my steam in the training room?" I understand his anger, having to do something like that. I turn to Blake before we go.

"So we still on for training tomorrow Blake?" A slight frown appears on her face at that. "Sorry Jaune but I kinda got a date with Sun." Oh, looks like I was too late. "Okay Blake, have a good time. Come on Impmon we got some bots to bash." I walk off and head to the training room. Impmon then taps me on the head. "Partner I can feel a lot of negative emotions coming out of you." Sometimes I hate that link between us. "It's nothing Impmon, just realizing I really do stink at anything involving dating." I should have asked her out earlier but I was too scared of ruining our friendship. "Let's just go shoot something as Beelzemon." I wonder if I can set the bots to look like Sun, childish yes but it will alleviate some frustration.

 **Hope you all liked this chapter, for those of you who are upset by the changes from the original episode remember its fanfiction.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with another chapter of DDK. Hope you all like this one as the new tamer is revealed. I do not own RWBY or Digimon.**

 **Chapter 4- Date gone wrong**

 **Jaune's POV**

Turns out you can set the drones to look like people so I had some fun shooting up some Sun look-a-likes. I'm not really angry with him, although Makuramon ruined anything monkey related for me, more like my own cowardice. I tried calling Takato and Henry with to see if they were up for hanging out but they have a double date. I'll admit I'm surprised that Takato ended up with Rika and Henry with Jeri but I'm happy for them. I'm back to looking for any sign of Levimon or Daemon in Beacon's mainframe. So far nothing pops out so I have to dig a little deeper. I'm brought out of my concentration on the screen when a paper ball hits me. I turn to see Impmon glaring at me.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" I know I have no way of escaping this. "I told you already I realized I suck at anything relationship wise." Impmon's brow furrows in thought before a look of understanding crosses his face. "You got the hots for Blake." Crude but to the point. "Yes, not that it matters anymore." I go back to checking the code only for Impmon to jump in the air. " **Machine Gun Kick.** " A fury of kicks hits my chest and knocks me and the chair I'm sitting on back to the ground. Impmon lands on my chest and stares me in the eye.

"Are you freaking kidding me? You, the guy that shoved me out of the way of one of Indramon's attacks, are scared." I grab him and set him on the desk. "This isn't like that, I don't want to ruin the friendship me and Blake have. Perhaps if I had asked her first it would have worked out but now… well Sun has a good chance of lasting with Blake." Impmon looks like he wants to argue but then my scroll buzzes. I find its Ozpin sending me a message to meet him in his office. I shut down all the computers and head to Ozpin's office with Impmon walking behind me. When we come out of the elevator we find General Ironwood with Ozpin.

"Ah Mr. Arc and Impmon, I have a task for you. James will explain." Ironwood steps forward. "I have someone who want to explore Vale but I'd rather she not go alone. Ozpi…" Impmon interrupts him before he can continue. "Oh no. I got enough babysitting duty with the flying creampuff already." Both Ozpin and Ironwood stare at me with confusion.

"It's his nickname for a young digimon. Would I be correct in assuming you want us to watch over Penny?" Ironwood stares at me in shock so I elaborate. "Blake mentioned her. I also hacked Atlas a year ago and found out about her." Ironwood's jaw drops at that confession. "We have some of the best anti-hacker protocols there are." Ozpin snorts and takes a sip of coffee before speaking.

"Now you see why I wanted him here." Now it's my turn to be confused. Ozpin seeing my look elaborates. "Criminals are getting smarter now a days and the typical Hunter can't deal with the technical aspect. You can as seen by your already impressive cybercrime fighting record." I can't hide my shock at the fact he knows about that, I've only told Blake about those exploits. Ironwood sends a questioning glance at Ozpin. "What are you talking about Ozpin?" Ozpin sips his drink once more and then answers.

"Jaune here is responsible for several corrupt companies finding their secrets exposed. I didn't even discover it until I heard about Beelzemon as that's the name he gives." I rub the back of my head at the attention. "I just happened to find them on the dark web and decided to make them public. I couldn't stand by and let the stuff they were doing happen. Also I shored up your defenses after I left, I just wanted to see how Atlas was doing in dimensional travel." Human/faunus trafficking, weapon deals, drugs, fraud, and other things are on the list of stuff I've made public. Ironwood shakes his head at that and then continues.

"The reason Ozpin recommended you two is because of recent events. Penny could you and your friend come in here." I wait a minute for the elevator to come up revealing Penny and a black PawnChessmon. Impmon has a **Bada Boom** ready but I place my hand on his head and he stops. "How long have you been here?" Now I have even more reason to believe one of those Demon Lords are here. The PawnChessmon answers in a slightly mechanical voice. "I have served Lady Penny for the last three days Sir Jaune." Penny jumps up and down. "Salutations, are you the person who will teach me about how to fight with Pawn." I look at her waist and see a D-power there along with a card deck.

"Yes we will. I expect I'll be reimbursed for any money spent today right." I may be willing to watch over her but I'm not emptying my wallet for her, one of the few things my family does for me is an allowance each month. Ironwood nods at that and Penny grabs me in a hug which exerts a lot of pressure on my ribs, thank Oum for aura. "Oh boy, I feel like a real girl right now. I get to go on a date." I look back to see Ironwood giving me a pleading gaze. Impmon is barely holding in laughter right now.

"Sure, can you let go now? I'm actually losing aura right now." Penny lets go before grabbing me and rushing out to the elevator with PawnChessmon and Impmon rushing behind and jumping in. Once we land Penny once more drags me straight to a Bullhead and after holding my guts in for an hour while Penny talks a mile a minute about what she'd like to experience. Once we land I let her pick where she'd like to go and she takes us to an arcade. On the way I question her about her partner.

"So have you and PawnChessmon fought together before." Penny shakes her head while leading me by the hand, apparently she downloaded a map into her head earlier. "Father always says never experiment with things you can't make a list of possible outcomes of." Wise man, I nearly burned my face off experimenting with digimodify since I didn't research the cards. "And PawnChessmon, why did you call me Sir?" PawnChessmon actually salutes me while walking. "You are one of the five main tamers, the ones mostly responsible for the D-reapers defeat. The chance to learn from you is truly an honor. Your guidance will help insure I can only advance." Interesting, didn't realize I had some popularity in the digital world. We soon reach the arcade and Penny jumps up and down, this girl has even more energy than Nora.

Penny wanders from game to game and I'm content to just watch her, it's honestly heartwarming watching the wonder in her eyes as she bounces from game to game. She soon arrives at a dance game but she gets knocked out quickly since her moves are well robotic. "Watch how I do it Penny." This I can do, it amazes even me I can actually dance but be a total klutz any other time. I keep going for a while before Penny hops in again and manages to do much better. I still win but she actually lasts quite a while. After that I take her to a sweet shop nearby that she expressed interest in. My scroll shows it's six in the afternoon and the sun is setting. We arrive at the shop and order and after paying sit on some chairs outside.

"Penny don't take this the wrong way but how can you eat?" Penny looks around focusing back on me. "Can you keep a secret." I nod and she continues. "I'm not actually a robot, I'm an android. I have fully functioning human organs. I have most of the respiratory system, about half of the cardiovascular, 90% of the digestive, and all of the reproductive system." Did not need to know that last part. "My aura is my father's biological daughters. She died in a lab accident so he tried to save her and I was born. I don't have any of her memories but father loves me all the same. Say's I'm his daughter and his granddaughter in a way. He has a robot that acts like me when the council wants check-ups done, Ironwood's the only one that actually knows the truth." Got to admit I did not see that one coming.

"I know this isn't a real date." That shocks me and I look to see Penny is giving me a sad smile. "I know you did this since I'm a tamer and because Uncle Ironwood asked you to." At that I shake my head. "I wouldn't classify it as a date yes but I would have done it anyway. Besides this helped me get my mind off stuff anyway." Penny brightens up at that and leans over the table to peck me on the cheek. "Thank you Jaune. How about we head back to Beacon now." I agree with her and after tossing our trash we head back to Beacon. Right before we get on the Bullhead however I my D-power starts vibrating and the screen glows. When I look at it I find it's a call from Blake. I got to find out how these things do that. I bring it up to my mouth to speak but stop when voices that aren't Blake's come out.

"What did you do you idiot." I gesture to Penny to remain quiet. "I don't know all I did was press this part here." How did someone get ahold of Blake's D-power, she's been as possessive of it as she is her books. "Well press it again and see if that turns it off, it might let some of the traitor's friends know where we are." Traitor? Oh dear Oum the White Fang got her. I then here a muffled scream of pain in the background before the call ends. I'm shaking with rage and Impmon is as well.

"Penny, go back and let Ozpin know about this. I'm going to find them and rescue Blake." Penny looks like she wants to argue but Pawnchessmon grasps her hand and takes her to the Bullhead. "Don't worry Lady Penny, Sir Jaune will deal with these miscreants with ease." I then pull out my scroll and use it to track the D-power, Henry and I made sure to install a program on them after the IceDevimon incident. Once we've got that information I turn to Impmon.

"What's the plan Jaune?" I hold the D-power out and get ready for Biomerging. "We're breaking out Blast mode."

 **I was tempted to end it here but decided against that.**

 **Blake's POV**

BlackGatomon is staring me down. "I think you're going way too far to run away from your feelings Blake." BlackGatomon doesn't like the fact I'm going on a date with Sun. I'm currently dressed up in my Intruder outfit as Yang put it for the date which Sun will be picking me up for soon. My team was thrilled I was going on a date with someone other than Jaune. Speaking of which it hurt more than I thought it should when he seemed so disinterested in my date. I try to shake those feelings away.

"Look, it's just a date. I thought you were all for love or lust at least and I do think Sun's handsome." At this BlackGatomon glares even harder. "I can also feel lust in others and that's all Sun has for you. Whereas Jaune…" I stop her there by throwing a pillow at her. "WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!" I know I'm running from the problem like I've always done but I just can't stand to have my heart broken like it was with Adam. I thought we had something but then he changed, I overheard him say that our relationship was merely to keep me tied to the Fang, that's what truly influenced my decision to leave the Fang. I then rush out of the room leaving BlackGatomon there. Once outside I run into Sun who wraps an arm around my shoulders and leads me to the air docks to take a Bullhead.

"All right Blake I hope you're ready for a good time." I'm a bit disgruntled that he didn't even put on a shirt for this but I can look past it. Once the Bullhead touches down he leads me to club that's loud, has bright lights, is extremely noisy, and has so many different smells. my senses are overwhelmed for a minute. From there it becomes clear this was a mistake, the dance was on thing as there was still plenty of space but her it's all jam-packed together. It doesn't help that Sun has roaming eyes, flirts with some other girls, and is rarely looking at my eyes. Eventually we tire of dancing, not soon enough in my opinion, and sit in a booth in a corner of the reasturant.

"So what do you think Blake?" I send him what I hope looks like a smile and try to keep my voice level. "It's interesting." That's honestly the best way I could phrase. Sun looks pleased at that. "I'm just glad I could get you away from the Arc." I glare at him for that. "What's that supposed to mean?" Sun waves his hand in dismissive manner at that. "It's just the fact is he'll drag you down, I've heard enough to know he's bottom of the barrel at Beacon. Then considering what his great-grandfather did…" I stop him there by slapping him across the face with aura enhancing my strength knocking him out of the booth. Jaune's great-grandfather may have gotten laws passed that hurt faunus but Jaune had nothing to do with that, hell the last two generations of Arcs before Jaune have tried to fix them. I'm ashamed to admit I did hold that against Jaune at first. I get out of the booth and lean over Sun.

"Shut the hell up. Jaune is one of the people I trust most in this world, he never cared about my past and I honestly believe he might have known my secret before I told him." He's dense with anything involving romance but Jaune can be quite sharp in other areas. Plus he didn't seem that surprised when I revealed the truth. I walk out of the club leaving Sun holding his face, BlackGatomon was right, this was a horrible idea. I head towards the air docks and when someone grabs me and throws me against an alley wall. Once my eyes refocus I can see three guys and one girl, all faunus, all wearing White Fang masks. Before I can react I find a rag stuffed in my face and I soon pass out.

When I come to my hands are chained above my head with my feet about three inches off the ground. Gambol Shroud, my scroll, and my D-power are laying on a table a few feet away. "Looks like the traitor woke up." a punch to the gut accompanies that statement. I try to recover my breath. Once I do I look closer at my captives. The female has a cat tail while two of the males have wolf ears. I'd recognize the last one anywhere, Banesaw. This day just went from bad to worse, Banesaw could give Adam a run for his money, he never won but those spars I saw were always vicious. The female takes a knife from her belt and drags it across my cheek, I resist the urge to flinch. Any weakness shown and they'll pounce.

"Adam want's you alive for some reason. Personally I think he wants to kill you himself, me I'd rather just cut you up and leave your corpse as a message." Good, that gives me some time to plan, hopefully someone can find me. Jaune mentioned putting a tracking program on my D-power, something about avoiding another IceDevimon incident, which he won't use because he thinks I'm on a date with Sun. Damn it all. My blood runs cold when Banesaw speaks.

"Adam did say she could be damaged." A vicious smirk appears on the females face and she rips my ribbon off and stuffs it in my mouth. "As much as I'd love to hear your screams I wouldn't want someone to hear you." The knife is then driven into my left thigh, I can feel it scrap the bone. I can't help but cry out in pain. A light catches my attention after I get over the pain, Wolf #1 has picked up my D-power and the screen has started to glow. The female turns on the guy in an instant.

"What are you doing you idiot." Wolf #1 holds his hands out in front of him. "I don't know all I did was press this part here." The female shouts at him before pulling the knife out of my thigh. "Well press it again and see if that turns it off, it might let some of the traitor's friends know where we are." The knife is driven into my other leg and I release another cry of pain. Apparently Wolf# 1 manages to turn off the D-power since the light goes off. The female then rounds back on me, a sadistic smirk on her face.

"Since you want to run and hide from your past and species so much let's make that impossible shall we." She then proceeds to cut three marks on each cheek in a crude approximation of whiskers. She makes sure they're deep enough so even with aura scars will be left. I feel tears drip down my cheeks mixing with my blood so that red drops hit the ground. The Wolf's are laughing with the female while Banesaw is stoic but I can see a tiny smile on his face, this is how far the White Fang have fallen, to take joy in torture. Truly I made the right decision to leave.

"Now then you only need one eye to see when Adam finishes you." My heart beats with fear. She'll do it, I know she will. She brings the knife up to eye level and gains a look of concentration, she's actually thinking over which eye to take. She soon seams to make up her mind and uses one hand to hold open my right eye. Before anything else happens though the roof collapses and a figure drops in. It looks like Beelzemon but now two black, feathered wings are growing from his back and a giant cannon is on his right hand. His eyes are burning red.

"You all… aren't leaving here intact." Faster than they can react the Wolfs are down from a shot from **Double Impact** each. Banesaw rushes him with his chainsaw only for it to shatter when Beelzemon meets it with the cannon. A smile is on Beelzemon's face as he slams the cannon against Banesaw's chest and hoists him over his head with it. "You're a big guy, you should live from only ten%. **Corona Blaster.** " The mouth of the gun opens and a pink ball of energy slams into Banesaw sending him rocketing back into a wall. The female seeing what happened to her comrades tries to run for the door but Beelzemon is on her in a second.

"Don't think I forgot about you **Darkness Claw.** " Beelzemon's empty hand slashes against her back and she fall to the ground in pain. Beelzemon then separates into Jaune and Impmon. "Impmon watch these guys, slightest movement to get up **Bada Boom** them." Jaune then walks over and uses Crocera Mors to cut the chain holding me up and drops the blade to catch me when I fall. Helping me over to the wall we lay against it while he gets the chain off my wrists. "What happened Blake? I thought you were with Sun." I frown at that name.

"He was a horrible date and he said some things he shouldn't about you." Jaune looks at me in shock before understanding appears. "Jim Arc?" I nod and that answers his question. He then looks at my cheeks and cups them. Aura floods into them and I feel them heal, yet his own cheeks suddenly gain the wounds. Seeing my look he gives me a small smile. "About a month ago I found out my semblance, Wound Transference, for an aura tank like myself it's perfect to help others keep fighting. I've been working with Nurse Pomfrey to learn about the body and how much I should try to heal." I look in shock as the wounds heal and soon whisker like scars appear on his face. I run a hand over them and stare him in the eye.

"You shouldn't have done that." Jaune shakes his head and produces a cloth from a pouch on his belt which he uses to wipe the blood off my face. "You're my friend Blake, why wouldn't I do it? You want to hide you're a faunus and I understand, those scars wouldn't be doing you any favors." You stupid boy, why must everything you say and do make it harder to get over you? "Not anymore." Jaune looks at me in confusion while Impmon throws a **Bada Boom** at one of the Wolfs. "What do you mean Blake?" I look at the ribbon in my hands before putting it in my pocket.

"I'm going to stop hiding my ears anymore, those guys were right about one thing. I can't keep running from my past or my species. So no more hiding my ears, if someone has a problem with it they can deal with it." A large grin makes its way onto Jaune's face. "Good for you Blake, I have to say I think you live up to your name more without the bow." I blush at that and then rest my head on his chest. I feel him tense at that.

"Blake?" I feel his aura wrap around my legs and heal those injuries as well. "I'm tired after today Jaune, can we just stay like this for a little while?" Jaune answers a few seconds later. "Of course Blake." BlackGatomon is right, I really have fallen for Jaune. Yet I can't shake the fear that he'll be just like Adam who changed into a monster or **them**. I don't want my heart torn out a third time.


	5. Chapter 5

**A shout out to seton kurenai for all their help in getting the next bit of the story worked out. I do not own Digimon or RWBY.**

 **Chapter 5- The Envoy of the Demon Lords.**

 **Blake's POV**

RING! RING! RING!

What the hell, it's eight in the morning on a Saturday. This had better be good Jaune. A week has passed since Jaune rescued me from the Fang and I stopped wearing my bow around my ears, it still holds too many memories to get rid of so I wear it around my arm instead.

"Vomit-boy had better have a good reason for this Blake." My team has been more neutral with Jaune since he rescued me and for that I'm thankful. Despite how they've acted I consider my team family and I didn't like the rift that was forming between us. I pick up my D-power and hold it close to my ear.

"What is it Jaune?" BlackGatomon leaps up onto my bed and gets close enough to hear what Jaune says. "Blake I need you in the mainframe room now! I called the others and they're on their way. This became time sensitive so please hurry!" Jaune sounds excited. Rubbing sleep out of my eyes I get dressed and head to the room that stores Beacon's mainframe. Blackgatomon right behind me. When we get there Jaune is typing away furiously while Ozpin is looking over his shoulder and Impmon is sitting on the desk.

"Explain exactly what you found Mr. Arc." Jaune nods and starts typing away before bringing out his scroll and opening something. He then points to the computer screen and looks back and sees me, he nods at me before beginning his explanation.

"Hey Blake, alright so I thought about why I couldn't find anything and then Blake's ribbon came to mind. Camouflage Code was something I considered but what if it was unintentional? I tried searching for non-Digimon hacking and found this virus right here. It's a nasty one, we've been under surveillance for a while. It also hacked into the database and copied everything. I'll track its source later but for now I've set up a program that will feed it a data-loop. With that gone I was able to find the Digi-code." He points to his scroll which has a bunch of code showing on it, certain parts are highlighted red.

"It targets your subconscious. The code is designed to invoke all the negative emotions a human can feel but the human code kept it limited to anger and jealousy. It's everywhere and I can't remove it without alerting the Demon Lords and that might cause all of them to appear. I managed to put up similar shielding so as not to alert anyone but it's not perfect and I'd rather not risk them finding out." Jaune takes a deep breath and then sighs.

"The good news is this required a near-by system to run. I managed to at least narrow the location of the source to the city. The others will meet us in the city as soon as they can." Jaune seems nervous. For every digimon related thing I've seen he's always been calm but now he seems worried. Jaune pockets his scroll and then stands up.

"I'll meet you at the airship Blake. Impmon let's go." Jaune runs out of the room with Impmon on his heels.

"I must say it's been refreshing to have something happening that I can't help with." I look at Ozpin and tilt my head at him. From what I've seen he's been a ton of help to Jaune.

"Headmaster?" Ozpin sighs and gesture to the screen.

"I knew Mr. Arc was a great hacker but this was unexpected. A whole world filled with creatures that make the Grimm look tame by all descriptions. At least with Grimm they don't learn until they're older but digimon are apparently quite capable of complex strategies. I'm currently letting my students run around doing Oum knows what because I have no idea how to help. Apparently, my school has been under attack for an unknown amount of time and I had no idea." I shake my head at that.

"You couldn't have known about that sir. From the sounds of it so few people know of the digital world's existence and Remnant only had Jaune being aware until recently." Ozpin then snorts and sips his coffee.

"And here I thought I was supposed to support the younger generation." His eyes harden and he looks me straight in the eye.

"Keep an eye on Mr. Arc, his semblance is trouble." My confusion must show because he explains further. "We both know Mr. Arc will throw himself in front of a blow for his friends. That semblance of his just makes it worse. I've knew a girl who had a similar semblance that allowed her to take in the negative emotions of others. She constantly used it to try and help her friends no matter the personal cost." He doesn't continue speaking and stares into his coffee.

"What happened to her?" A sad smile appears on Ozpin's face and he looks back at me.

"Some stories are better left unfinished Miss Belladonna, now perhaps you should hurry up and meet Mr. Arc. It's bad form to be late for a date." I feel a blush creep onto my cheeks and I run to the locker room to grab my stuff. After that it's off to the air docks where Jaune is waiting for me. Impmon is juggling fire balls in the air when he notices us. All the fireballs just poof out of existence.

"Well look what the cat finally dragged in." Jaune bops Impmon on the head right after that. Rubbing his head Impmon glares at Jaune and throws a fireball in his face. Jaune rubs soot off his face and then grabs Impmon before giving him a noogie.

"Say uncle Impmon." I sigh and walk by Jaune, grabbing him by the hoodie as I move past him. Pulling him behind me I drag him onto the ship and he pulls out a little bottle and removes a pill which he swallows.

"Who've never taken motion sickness pills before." It always bugged me, he had been offered some by the school nurse before but he waved them off.

"Takato and the others live in a world that has some technology that can really eclipse ours in some areas. I've found that to mostly apply to communication and certain aspects of medicine. The motion sickness medicine here has never worked but Takato brought me some from their world. We learned just how effective it was when we visited some of Takato's relatives." Huh, I never thought about the other Tamers' world. The thought of no Grimm is appealing. I then focus on Jaune's new scars, the six marks looking like whiskers. Ozpin's words ring in my head. The worst part is I can see Jaune taking someone's fatal blow, he'd do it without a second thought.

"JAUNE! BLAKE!" Jaune and I nearly jump out of our seats at Rika's voice coming from the Digivices. I recover first and grab mine.

"We're here. What's the problem?" I can hear explosions in the background.

"We got ambushed in the portal. Definitely Demon Lord servants. I've gotta Bio-Merge but someone needed to tell you guys we wouldn't be there. We'll get ther- HEADS UP!" A blast is heard followed by static."

"All right I'm sure Rika and the others are okay but like they said we're on our own. I hate going in just the two of us but we don't have a choice." I nod and try to ignore the queasy feeling in my gut.

The ship soon drops us off and Jaune borrows my scroll. "I created a new feature for the scroll. It will let you know if you go near a digital field and we should call each other every hour at least. Just… stay safe okay. These guys play for keeps." I shake my head at him and take back my scroll.

"I'll be fine. I do have BlackGatomon after all." BlackGatomon jumps on my shoulder and sticks her tongue out.

"Yeah, I've got her back." Jaune nods but his frown stays on his face." He then starts walking off with Impmon on his shoulder. I head off in the opposite direction with BlackGatomon on own shoulder. I take to the rooftops after a few blocks to speed up my search. First, we hit the docks but nothing stands out and Jaune's program stays quiet the whole time.

"Any ideas?" BlackGatomon hums and nibbles on a fish...? "Where did you get that?"

"Found it." I resist the urge to facepalm at her blatant thievery.

"Where is the most run-down, out of the way, dump you can think of?" I give her a stare and watch as she throws away the bones of her stolen treat.

"They'll want someplace nobody really goes yet has some access to a signal." Makes some sense.

"I know an area." I start jumping from roof to roof with BlackGatomon right behind me. Soon the houses start becoming more ramshackle as we make are way to our destination. Soon we reach the best place for anyone to hide.

"Where are we?" I stop and let to catch my breath and get out my scroll to contact Jaune.

"The slums. Police rarely come here but all the necessities are accessible around here. Signals included." I pull up Jaune's number and make the call.

"Jaune how are things on your end?" I can hear him panting on the other end.

"Blake, did Yang ever smash up a club?"

"Juniors?" I hear what sounds like something clash against Jaune's shield followed by a cry of Bada-Boom.

"That's the one, apparently mentioning her name gets two girls and the owner trying to beat you down. IMPMON EASY ON THE FIRE! Look I'll get in touch soon. WOW, WATCH IT LADY I WANT CHILDREN SOME DAY SO CLAWS ABOVE THE WAIST! I'll call you back Blake." The connection cuts and I can't help but chuckle.

"Well would you look at that, he wants a litter someday. Thinking about some cat-eared Arcs right now or more about the act of making them?" I feel a blush appear on my cheeks and put my scroll away.

"Must you always be this perverse?" The image of some minature Jaune's with cat-ears does come to the front of my mind though. I try to keep thoughts about ...process… from surfacing though.

I fail.

"Judging by the slight nosebleed I'd say it's door number 2." I stiffen and wipe my nose.

"Shut it, like you don't think about the same thing with Impmon." BlackGatomon smirks at me and licks her lips.

"True, I however can't wait for when he finally stops resisting." Oh. My. Oum. It's like she's constantly in heat.

"Come on, hop on my back. The White Fang have supporters here so I want to make this quick." I don't want another incident like last time.

We bounce from rooftop to rooftop but nothing leaps out at us, literally or figuratively. I'm sure I've been spotted over a dozen times and anyone of them could be a member of the White Fang. I turn my head to look at BlackGatomon.

"One more area and then we're out of here." BlackGatomon nods and we take off once more. I want to at least hit the area where a couple warehouses are. After getting on the roof of one my scroll starts vibrating. I look at it and see that the vibrating is the alert, clever. A rather quiet alert to hopefully keep someone from being discovered. Looks like I'm right on top of it.

"Alright better call Loverboy." I flick BlackGatomon's nose and call Jaune.

"Jaune, you good?" A laugh comes through the other end and I can imagine the grin.

"Have a little faith, I'm perfectly fine. Well 85% okay, took a rocket to the back but my aura handled it. Also, we're banned from that place, all of us. He doesn't want anyone from our teams there again, Junior says he doesn't want to see how much damage the non-blondes can cause. Of course, he was begging on his knees so I couldn't really take him seriously. So, any luck on your end? Cause I got nadda." Huh, Jaune caused property damage, actually it was more likely Impmon that caused all the damage.

"I found the place. You're going to want to fly here though, it's in the slums and you'll stick out like a sore thumb."

"Harsh, I'll have you know I was able to infiltrate a government building once." I feel my lips twitch from holding back laughter.

"Was it virtually?" One, two, three

"No comment." I can't help but let the laugh I've been holding back escape as a chuckle.

"Just get ove.." I stop talking as a small noise reaches my ears. Then cracks appear on the roof before spreading quickly and before I can react the roof falls apart. I hit the floor faster than I thought I would.

"GAHH!" Luckily my scroll survived impact and BlackGatomon managed to stay safe.

"BLAKE!? WHAT HAP.. kzzzz." Jaune cuts off midsentence as I pick myself up. I look up but don't see a hole in the roof, actually I don't see a roof. One of Jaune's lessons comes to mind.

" _When a Digimon makes its lair it creates a Bio-Emergence, some of the really powerful ones can create a space that stitches the digital world and the real world together. In there they can alter the area to some degree. The more powerful the more they can change, most don't bother but the crafty ones will."_

Great I just had to meet a crafty one. No choice but to keep moving forward and faith in Jaune and Impmon. I check Gambol Shroud but find a few of the smaller pieces are broken. I can't shift I now, I chose to ignore the nagging voice that sounds like Jaune commenting on metal origami in the back of my head. Opening the only door nearby BlackGatomon and I start walking down a hallway. At first things are quiet until ghosts start coming out of the walls. Some have hats while others lack them but they all have large, fanged, mouthes.

"BlackGatomon?"

"Bakemon and Soulmon. Annoying little things that prefer to attack in groups for direct combat. Let's mow them down." I nod and pull out my D-power and pick out a blue card from my deck. I then slide it through the card scanner.

"Digimodify. Matrix Digievolution!"

" **BlackGatomon. Digivolve to LadyDevimon!"**

I pick out another card and swipe it through. "Digimodify. Speed." With that done I put my D-power away and draw my blade. Chargine alongside LadyDevimon we cut down all the ghosts leaving a cloud of data in our wake.

"Stupid little creatures. Fall into never-ending despair, **Darkness Wave!** " Bat-like creatures shoot forward and tear the remaining ghosts to shreds. With a sultry smirk, she begins sucking in the cloud of data. Once she's done we make to move on only for the hallway to start to shift around until it's a large room with only one exit. A figure covered by a black clock about twice the size of LadyDevimon then appears in between us and the exit.

"Oh, that was a good line. I'll have to use it myself." The figure looks up and reveal its face to be nothing but a metallic skull. Arms fling out to reveal energy connecting metallic forearms and hands to the main body which has a ball of energy at the end of the creature's spine. A red orb is held by the ribcage as though it's a heart. Held diagonally in front of its body is a black cane with a ram's head as decoration.

"Good evening ladies, my name is MetalPhantomon. I'd recommend you surrender know and perhaps live." I draw both blades while LadyDevimon starts swinging her chain around releasing sparks.

"And if we don't" The skull doesn't move but I can feel the grin.

"I was hoping you'd say that." I make to run at him only to stumble forward. I feel my eyes getting heavier. LadyDevimon isn't much better and reverts to BlackGatomon. "Take a nice long rest. I can't say it will be a pleasant slumber however." I try to get to my feet but I can barely keep myself conscious. Eventually my vision fades.

When I come to I'm back in my hometown in Menagerie. I haven't been back here in a long time. After taking a closer look I see I'm right outside my old house. I open the door and find a younger version of myself staring down my parents. It can't be. No... not this event.

"Why won't you understand, Humans will never treat us fairly unless we show them we actually have some fangs to fight back with." I flinch at my younger self's words. I'm just spewing out things Adam said to me.

"Blake, peaceful actions are the only way to truly gain our rights. I can not endorse my daughter running off to fight." My father is staring my younger-self down. I try to reach out and cover the younger me's mouth but I go right through her like a specter.

"Like I'd expect anything else from you. You left the Fang, you decided to just let the humans walk over us. You abandoned our brothers and sisters to anyone that feels we're beneath them." Was I merely a recording of Adam. I can't hear one original thought coming from me.

"Very well then, if you feel that way then leave. Just don't expect a place to come back to. We will have another child along with the people under my command to think about and I refuse to let you and that boy of yours bring violence back here. Know that if you go you won't be welcomed back." I remember all the emotions I felt at that moment. I was happy to hear I had a younger sibling on the way, anger that he could simply abandon the White Fang, sorrow that I had to choose. However, all I could think about was the children taken advantage of and I then pictured my little brother or sister in their place. I could see in my Mom's eyes that while she didn't like it she would agree with my Father. For her unborn child's safety if nothing else.

"Don't do it, keep your mouth shut, listen to them. Don't throw it away." I'm begging my younger self to just stop but I know she won't, I know how this event goes.

"Very well then. Goodbye Ghira, Kali. I'll ensure my younger sibling won't end up a slave." My younger self walks out and I rush after her. Begging her to reconsider, to go back, to abandon Adam. She doesn't hear me at all. She meets Adam at the docks and they head off. I know she'll realize the mistake she's made but she'll also see what she threw away.

"Such a sad memory, so full of fear and self-loathing." I whip my head around to see MetalPhantomon leering down at me. "But not enough to fill me, let's try this one."

Everything turns pitch-black and soon I find myself in Beacon. Everything is burning, White Fang troops run around killing students, I can see Velvet speared to a wall with the word traitor written above her in her blood. The teachers are also dead, their bodies scattered around.

"Isn't it beautiful my dear?" I turn to see Adam covered in blood with a crazed grin on his face. "I knew you'd come back to me my dear. My Beauty, this victory is all thanks to you." He throws his arms out and I see the rest of team RWBY behind him, all of them dead. Ruby's legs have been cleaved off, Yang is split horizontally at the gut, Weiss is in too many pieces to count. I want to vomit but my body doesn't react. I can't control it as Adam leans down and kisses me, his tongue invading my mouth. The taste of blood is there. I feel so ill.

"How could you Blake?!" I look over and see Jaune held down by Banesaw, Adam's Lieutenant. His eyes are in that ice-cold state I've seen him use only when someone he truly despises is in front of him. "We trusted you and you betrayed us. I thought you were our friend, I loved you." My heart wants to break at that. The words I long to hear yet now they're being spat out with nothing but venom in his voice. Then my mouth opens and words tumble out.

"You really are stupid. Truly the title class idiot belongs to you. I never cared for you, as if I could ever love a human. You were just so easy to string along." I walk towards him and draw Gambol Shroud. I can feel a smirk on my face as I put the tip of my blade under his chin and make him look up at me. His eyes are glaring so fiercely at me I can tell at that moment he loathes me with all his being. Yet I know him well enough to see the heartbreak my statement caused him. And I can feel a rush of excitement at that, my body feel glee at his sorrow.

"Don't you know cats play with their food, it's fun and all but eventually the novelty wears off." I can feel my grin widen and then the cleaver of Gambol Shroud is drawn and slashed in front of me. For a second nothing happens and until a red line appears on Jaune's neck. Blood leaks and then his head falls off, never loosing that glare the entire time. I want to scream and cry but my body only laughs and laughs before kicking the head away and cutting up the body some more. Blood begins to coat my body but it keeps cutting away at Jaune's corpse laughing all the way.

"Oh, Adam, my beast, isn't this wonderful? This will show those filthy humans our strength. They'll learn we won't be chained down now!"

NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! STOP THIS! JUST STOP THIS! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO SEE THIS! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I KILLED HIM! I KILLED HIM!

"Oh, now that's the stuff. All that fear and sorrow, such a fine meal. Now what to use next?"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THEM!"

" **Nail Bone!"** In an instant I find myself back in the room from before that hell started. Something I can only call a skeletal shaman is slamming a staff against MetalPhantomon while Jaune is slashing away at him. MetalPhantomon can't even move from the looks of it. He collapses to the ground and holds up on boney hand.

"Mercy!" Jaune rushes forward and pierces the red orb in MetalPhantomon's chest with Crocea Mors.

"Like Hell I'll show you any." MetalPhantomon bursts into data which the skeletal shaman absorbs before the body glows and changes back into Impmon. The two then rush over to Blackgatomon and I. Jaune's arms wrap around me and I break down. The image of his head flying still burned into the forefront of my mind.

"Blake, it's okay." He's rubbing my back and I can hear Impmon comforting BlackGatomon.

"He showed me so much. I saw the last time I saw my parents, he showed me helping the White Fang to attack Beacon. I killed you. I killed you and laughed the whole time. I betrayed everyone in Beacon."

"It's fine Blake everything is fine. It was just a nightmare he forced upon you." I look up at Jaune and then see his body covered in the wounds I gave him. A red line showing where I cleaved his head off. I shove Jaune away and scramble back.

"No everything isn't fine. He showed me exactly what I am. A terrorist that only wants destruction, it be better if you killed me now. I toyed with your emotions, played with you for amusement. I'm a monster." I stare at the ground and hear Jaune's footsteps as he approaches me.

"Blake you're letting that nightmare get to you. I've seen monsters before Blake, not the Grimm or the D-reaper but merely Humans, Faunus, and Digimon that only cared about themselves and their goals damn the consequences. That is not the Blake I know, that isn't the Blake I've fought alongside." I look up at him and see him smiling down at me.

"I don't care what you think. You're Blake Belladonna, the beautiful girl that's fighting to earn Faunus their place in society, no monster could ever fight for others. The day you're a monster is the day that Impmon is a refined gentleman."

"Hey!"

I laugh at Impmon's reaction and then see Jaune's hand in front of me. I take it and he pulls me up into another hug.

"Don't ever think of yourself like that again Blake, next time I'll whack you upside the head." I snort into his shoulder at that.

"Well aren't you two simply adorable." Jaune instantly places himself between me and the figure that suddenly appeared through a large hole in the wall. I can't believe I missed that, that's probably Jaune and Impmon's entrance.

At first I think Beelzemon is standing in front of us until I get a better look at the figure. It's clearly female, her clothing does little to hide her body. Her shirt only covers her breasts and leaves her midriff exposed while her pants are skin-tight. Long blond hair flows from underneath her mask, the mask itself bears a startiling resemblance to Beelzemon's except for its color. Three red eyes star at us with malicious intent, as if the guns didn't convey that enough.

"Now then I'm surprised MetalPhantomon failed so easily but I suppose it's to be expected with you two as his opponents." I get the feeling she's talking to Jaune and Impmon. "I suppose if you're going to do something, do it yourself." The wall behind her fades revealing a giant computer glowing bright red.

"I belive this is the device you're looking for. My name is BelleStarmon, loyal servant to Lucemon and guardian of this machine. This is as far as you go now."

 **Hope you all enjoyed. Thoughts? Feelings? Ideas?**


End file.
